


Custody Battle

by Hinn_Raven



Series: Rising Tide [4]
Category: Torchwood, Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Jack flirts with everything, Kaldurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinn_Raven/pseuds/Hinn_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team goes to investigate an alien crashsite. Too bad Torchwood got there first... for Kaldurama Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custody Battle

The man was tall, handsome too. He wore a long blue coat that seemed vaguely military in nature.

He smiled charmingly, in a way that made Kaldur suspicious.  _M’gann, continue to investigate the scene_ , he ordered.

The twenty-four year old Atlantean settled himself in for a long custody battle over the alien crash site with this man. Not UNIT, Kaldur though wryly. UNIT was more military, more reasonable too about the Justice League. No, this man was more likely part of one of half a dozen or so “Men in Black” type groups. Funded privately, most likely, with a modicum of power granted by a government office, Kaldur guessed. Probably had access to advance technology, either alien or based off alien. Most likely hostile to the Justice League. Kaldur felt himself grateful for his scarf that hid his gills and the gloves that hid his hands. He’d fallen out of the public sight ever since the formation of the Team.

Through the mental link, he heard Miss Martian, Nightwing and Batgirl snoop around, discussing how they could remove it.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” the man introduced himself. Kaldur wanted to roll his eyes. The man didn’t walk, didn’t act military. Probably just picked up the title somewhere, and no one questioned it. But there was a difference between authority and military, and Kaldur’ahm knew the difference. His eyes flitted over Kaldur’s body. Kaldur felt exposed somehow. “And  _who_  are you?”

“My name is Calvin Durahm,” he said firmly, using the identity that Oracle had whipped up for him just for situations like this. “I represent the Justice League’s Science Division.” He reached into his jacket pocket and produced the paperwork. “I am afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave the scene,” he said mildly.

“Sorry, Calvin,” Harkness smiled. “I’m afraid that Torchwood has jurisdiction.”

Kaldur’s eyebrows shot up at both the casual use of his first name and the blatant disregard for Justice League authority. (Now that Godfrey and his fear-mongering was gone, the League was in good standing with the United Nations once again.)

 _“Torchwood,_ ” Barbara Gordon said in his ear. “An organization with a sentient computer.” There was a beat. “Oh, I’m jealous. And I want to meet Toshiko Sato. She’s their computer expert. Kaldur, can we steal her? Anyways, they’ve got jurisdiction solely in the United Kingdom and are pretty famous for having a high death toll.”

Kaldur kept his face impassive. “Mister Harkness,” he began.

“ _Captain_ ,” Harkness said, pouting slightly.

“Not unless he was born in the Nineteen Forties,” Oracle said, skeptical. “Oh hey, their medical doctor Owen Harper worked with Doc Leslie.”

“ _Mister_  Harkness,”  Kaldur said. “Please do not mistake me for an idiot. You have no jurisdiction in Canada. Torchwood’s jurisdiction ends in the United Kingdom. Now, I apologize sincerely, but yourself, Doctor Harper, Ms. Sato—”

“And Mister Ianto Jones, and Ms. Gwen Cooper Williams,” Babs chirped.

“Mr. Jones and Ms. Cooper-Williams should really leave the premises,” Kaldur said. “I am afraid I must insist.”

Harkness didn’t seemed fazed by Kaldur’s casual namedrops, although Cooper-Williams, the dark haired woman who had stopped to listen in, was pretty surprised. Kaldur sighed, and reached into his pocket to remove his cell phone.  _Nightwing, Kid Flash, please prepare_. He dialed a number. “Please escort the Torchwood team off the premises,” he said mildly.

Dick and Bart stepped into view, unmistakable in their uniforms.

“Holy  _fuck_ ,” Doctor Owen Harper said.

“Hey,  _language_!” Bart said, grinning. “There are minors present, Doc!”

“ _Dick, could you do me a huge favor and seduce Toshiko Sato into joining the Justice League? I want to play with her brain. She and I can be computer buddies.”_

Kaldur smiled blandly. “A pleasure Mister Harkness.”

“Hot, controlling,  _and_  with cheekbones,” Harkness observed as Bart led him away. “Look me up some time!”

“ _Jack_ ,” Jones hissed.

Kaldur simply allowed his  _I have no time for this shit_  smile reside on his face and casually pulled off his gloves, revealing his webs.

He had great enjoyment in watching Harkness’s eyes widen. 


End file.
